1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat-cushion shell unit used for a shell seat for a vehicle, and to the shell seat for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called shell seat for a vehicle, which combines a seat shell with a seat frame, is disclosed in, for example, Jpn. PCT National Publication No. 2008-526425 official. This shell seat for a vehicle is configured in a manner that, a seat shell having a shape which fits a rear of a human body, for example, the human back and buttocks, is assembled on a seat frame attached to a vehicle body, allowing a vehicle occupant to sit in the seat shell.
This shell seat for a vehicle is formed and improves seating comfort with appropriate elasticity by providing an elastic member between the seat frame and the seat shell. For example, the seat cushion frame is provided with an elastic member, and the seat cushion shell is set on the elastic member. In this manner, the seat cushion shell is supported to be movable up and down, thereby improving seating comfort.
In addition, recently, the seat is provided with a height adjustment mechanism so that height of a seat cushion can be adjusted. The height adjustment mechanism is comprised of, for example, a parallel link mechanism and a drive unit, and appropriately moves the seat cushion shell up and down by operating the drive unit.